


ocean eyes || skysolo

by YourFavLocalMeme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Canonical Character Death, Chewie ships it, Don't Judge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff with Angst, Kind of Canon Compliant, Luke is soft, Luke needs a hug, M/M, Mental Health Issues, The Force Ships It, They all need hugs, They're pining, Trigger Warning for depression, based on ocean eyes, depressed luke skywalker, filling my skysolo niche, han calling luke kid makes me soft, han is a coward, han is bi, han is very soft, i think i mention lando, i wrote this when i was very soft so, if you've read my other oneshot this is basically the same thing, just a cute oneshot, leia is happy for them, luke is gay, luke's eyes appreciation post, married skysolo, minor tw for trauma, oneshots, please don't read if any of this could trigger anything in you, self hatred, skysolo, soft skysolo, some anidala references if i'm not wrong, survivor's guilt, they're chaotic, this is so cheesy, tw for depression, vader still dies, your mental health comes first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavLocalMeme/pseuds/YourFavLocalMeme
Summary: han solo is an oblivious pining nerfherder in love with luke's eyes. luke skywalker is madly in love with han but he's also grieving. trigger warning for trauma, grief, depression, survivor's guilt, and semi-ptsd symptoms.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: Skysolo Rec list/Favs





	ocean eyes || skysolo

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is just a really soft oneshot i wrote inspired by the concept of using ocean eyes by billie eilish as a skysolo song! it's incredibly cheesy so if you don't want to get a cavity from all this fluff, don't read it! i do want to preface this with a trigger warning for mentions of character death (vader) and a lot of grief and depression! this is a fluffy fic but it also really addresses how luke and han are dealing with the war and yes it has a happy ending because i'm a softie but luke is massively depressed and there are a few scenes that deal with it.

_i’ve been watching you for some time_

_can’t stop staring at those ocean eyes_

han solo glanced at the blonde haired boy out of the corner of his vision. leia gave him a knowing look. han saw the beauty in the world in the boy’s clear blue eyes. kriff, he was getting soft. luke caught him staring, and han turned to flame. luke smiled, walking across the room to han. they were on hoth, on the rebel base. han wanted to grab luke skywalker and run, from all of this. leave it all behind. run away with me, kid.

“you alright, kid?” what he meant to say was, “i love you.”

“you were looking at me,” luke said, his eyes the most beautiful blue. he was looking up at the smuggler expectantly. han wondered if his eyes showed the same yearnings.

han imagined himself saying, “yeah, I was,” and then pulling luke to him and kissing him. he wanted to hold him and never let go. instead he said, “i don’t know what you’re talking about, sorry.”

“oh, okay.” and so luke skywalker walked away. han wanted to call out to him, but he didn’t. han solo always hated watching the younger boy leave.

_burning cities and napalm skies_

_fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes_

_your ocean eyes_

han solo thought the boy’s eyes were enchanting. he thought the boy was the most stunning person he’d ever seen, but he wouldn’t admit that. instead, han did what he did best: acted like a nerfherder. they were on the imperial ship. the smuggler hadn’t been expecting to break out a princess today. he couldn’t stop talking about her majesty though; maybe he was trying to make luke jealous. he couldn't gage the boy's reactions from his facial expressions. all han solo knew was this boy would alter the very genetics that had turned han solo into the bantha he was today. on the same ship, leia organa watched as her home planet was exploded. in the meantime, han solo’s heart was bursting into flames, but for a very different reason.

_no fair_

_you really know how to make me cry when you gimme those ocean eyes_

_i’m scared_

_i’ve never fallen from quite this high_

_falling into your ocean eyes_

han wrapped his arms around luke’s waist. the boy had just confronted vader, and he couldn’t stop crying.

“han, I need to tell you something. promise me you won’t hate me?” luke’s blue eyes looked up at han, and the smuggler’s knees went weak. it wasn’t fair what he did to him. his eyes were the equivalent of the aurora borealis skyfire. han had never seen one before, but he had heard the rumors; now he know what it was like to be close to one. 

“i could never hate you, kid.”

“he’s my dad. vader.”

“oh, junior. i’ll kill him.”

“please, don’t.” as long as luke was looking at him like that, he would do anything.

“luke-“

“i love you.”

“i know. by the holy stars, i know.” and so han solo finally did what he had been dying to since he had met the boy. he kissed him. it was the best kiss han solo had ever experienced his life. the boy melted in his arms, and shavit, han solo was so gone.

_i’ve been walking through a world gone blind_

_can’t stop thinking of your diamond mind_

han found luke standing before a flaming pyre. the war was over, but for luke, the war would never be over. the young boy would never find peace of mind. he whimpered.

“i know it’s you, han.”

“oh, kid. I can leave if you want.” han turned to go.

“no, stay.” luke turned to grab his arm. “please.”

han wanted to hold him in his chest forever. “credit for you thoughts?” han held him to his chest, rubbing his back as he cried.

“i...i couldn’t save him. he’s dead. he...he saved me, han.”

“darling, you’re hurt.” han’s voice was gentle.

“i gave him a funeral, han. you should hate me.”

“oh, kid, i could never hate you. i love you.” “

i love you too.”

“it’s over now. i’m not going anywhere. i’m never gonna leave you, _mesh'la_.” the word was a slang word the smuggler had heard once for beautiful.

“you should.”

“you’re stuck with me, you know that, right?”

“I know.”

the kiss was soft and sweet, tender and slow. when they pulled away, han ruffled luke’s hair.

_careful creature made friends with time_

_he left her lonely with a diamond mind_

_and those ocean eyes_

“i hate you!!” luke pounded against han’s chest.

“i love you.”

“han, i’m so sorry.”

“it’s okay. we’ll get through this.” han turned away so the boy didn’t see his tears.

he slept in the falcon that night. when luke found him sobbing in the ship he’d begun to love, he climbed onto the bunk bed with him and held him.

“is it me? because you can leave me, if you want. leave me, luke skywalker, and never look back.”

“it’s not you. it’s the war, what it did to me. leave me. take chewie and run far from me and my misery.”

“hey, look at me. i promised i’d never leave you, and i won’t. we’re broken, but we’re shattered together.”

this kiss was painful, emotional. it felt like defiance. it was messy and rushed and tasted like salt and war.

_no fair_

_you really know how to make me cry when you gimme those ocean eyes_

_i’m scared_

_i’ve never fallen from quite this high_

_falling into your ocean eyes_

han solo danced with his husband, tears falling from his eyes. “i got you, kid.”

“thank you.” “you don’t have anything to thank me for. i did it because i love you.”

luke skywalker’s blue eyes were the most beautiful thing han solo had ever seen. so he let himself fall. they were finally at peace. they had each other, and that was enough.

_those ocean eyes_


End file.
